


With Little Ears On

by hiddeninflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddeninflame/pseuds/hiddeninflame
Summary: The young couple search a small used furniture shop for their newest family member.A short drabble based on a Tumblr RP prompt.
Relationships: Alexis Venkman/Ethan Taylor, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	With Little Ears On

He stood staring at the changing table for about five minutes. It was blue, decorated with little silver stars and Ethan was desperate to get this one. It looked tacky and would have a hard time fitting in with the rest of the cramped nursery. But it gave him that feeling in his chest that meant that he’d regret leaving without it. 

‘Eef?’ Lexi’s voice travelled through the cramped second hand furniture shop. ‘Can I get some help?’ 

Ethan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and finally stepped away from the changing table. ‘Yeah, I’m coming.’ 

Weaving his way through the small labyrinthine shop, he reached his heavily pregnant girlfriend just in time to catch the falling wooden chest. ‘Careful!’ he said. Setting the box on a nearby antique side table, Ethan gestured to it for her. ‘Lexi, you need to stop trying to do this stuff for yourself.’ 

‘Well, no one else was around to help me,’ she said, her tone snappy. Her expression immediately softened when she realised her tone. ‘I’m sorry. I just hate it in here. Being all big and this place being so cramped. I feel like a bull in a chinashop.’ 

‘A very beautiful bull.’ Ethan pulled her towards him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

She couldn’t hide the laugh that bubbled up from her, pulling out of the kiss with a grin. ‘A bull couldn’t do what I’m doing, carrying the bubba.’ 

‘True. You’re more talented.’ Ethan took her hand and gestured to the chest Lexi wanted. ‘What’s this for?’ 

‘Oh! Yeah, I saw a Pinterest where one of these was painted and given little ears to make it look like a dog. It gives us a little project.’ Lexi threaded her fingers with Ethan’s and ran her other hand over the beautiful box. 

Reaching out, Ethan checked the price tag. A sharp hiss escaped him. ‘That’s a lot of money, Lex.’ 

‘But it’s lovely. And will last for a few years. And I can’t see you putting it back on the shelf,’ she playfully added. 

‘True. But if we get this, we have to get the changing table.’ 

Lexi hesitated and let out a resignated sigh. ‘Fine, I guess. We’ll just have to repaint the room.’ 

Ethan fist-pumped and gave a little cheer. ‘Alright, I’ll get the shop guy. You stay here and make sure no more bulls come try take our bubba’s furniture.’ Pressing a kiss to Lexi’s temple, Ethan headed off back through the labyrinth of furniture. 


End file.
